


I Don't Understand

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade fluff, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg has a guilty pleasure.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	I Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Part 21 of Flufftober Prompts 2020

“I don’t understand…” 

“There’s nothing to understand. I’m leaving. Tonight. I am heading out with my men and we’ll probably not see each other again.”

“But how will I cope? What will I do? Our baby...”

Greg jumped, guiltily, as the light flicked on. He turned to see Mycroft in the doorway.

“So this is the reason you refused to go with me to Alicia’s soiree?”

Greg paused the tv and shrugged, defensively. “Not the only reason…I told you I had a headache.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Look, please just let me watch the end of this. It’s the season finale…”

Mycroft’s sigh was heartfelt and put upon, but he left the room and turned off the light as he went, muttering something about catch-up television and he didn’t understand why Greg had to watch it now...

“So, was it worth it?” Mycroft handed Greg a mug of tea, heavily laced with sugar, and sat opposite him, regarding him with curiosity.

“Yeah, actually it was. Cliffhanger until the next season obviously, but it was a bit of a shock ending. It won’t mean anything to you though…”

“Perhaps not, but at least you enjoyed it. However, I told Alicia you were not feeling well, so please do not betray my trust...”

“That’s not a lie, Mycroft. Honestly, I wasn’t. I had a fierce headache when I got home, it’s only just worn off now. I took pills, ate something, and now I feel better.”

“And of course your affliction did not coincide conveniently with the season finale of your favourite show…”

“No! Honestly, Myc. I was feeling crap, but I wasn’t going to disappear off to bed. I wanted to watch it now because everyone I know will also be watching it and they won’t be able to keep their mouths shut tomorrow, and it was only a headache. Unpleasant, but I will be back at work tomorrow.”

“Yes, well, you really didn’t miss much. However, you’ve been off colour one too many times for her soirees. Had you been a woman, Alicia would probably be on the point of accusing me of knocking you up."

Greg burst out laughing. "That would be her guess, would it?"

"It's a good job you're a man, but I think they’re all speculating that either I’m keeping you prisoner or that you don’t exist, or worse, we’ve split up and I haven’t told anyone.”

Greg chuckled. “Sorry, Love. Promise I’ll put on my best duds and come to the next one.”

“Don’t worry over much, my dear. I was planning on inviting Alica and a few friends here soon. We can host our own soiree and then you cannot get out of it.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. I could be working late.”

“Don’t you dare,” Mycroft challenged, eyebrow arched menacingly. 

“Well, as long as you don’t plan it for next season’s opening episode, I won’t mind,” Greg said, “but if you do, then we’re hosting a screening party.”


End file.
